Tres cualidades de la nieve
by NariInverse
Summary: Nieve en Londres y tres formas de pasar el día. Tres historias cortas. Oneshot. ¡Slash! Mystrade, Momor y Johnlock con Hamish. Regalo de cumpleaños para KaiD23


_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mi único fin es entretenerme y entretener._**  
**

_Regalo de cumpleaños para KaiD. Espero te guste ^.^ Como no sabía con qué pareja hacerlo lo hice con las tres que te gustan =D._

* * *

**Tres cualidades de la nieve.**

_**La nieve es fría**_

Sin duda, lo peor que podía hacerle Lestrade en ese y cualquier otro momento era llegar retardado. Y lo peor a llegar tarde era dejarlo plantado, era sin duda lo peor que podía suceder. Mycroft miró su reloj y al comprobar que ya llevaba dos horas esperando suspiró enojado y resignado. Sin duda otro día que lo habían plantado. Lo peor de todo era que el detective inspector de Scotlad Yard le rechazaba las llamadas, desde hacía ya unos días que no quería hablar con él ¿qué le sucedía? Mycroft intentaba no ser agobiante y darle su espacio al hombre, pero tampoco llevaban demasiado tiempo ¡apenas llevaban un par de semanas saliendo! ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a ese hombre?

Mycroft prendió un cigarrillo y mientras aspiraba el humo frotó sus manos para intentar quitarse el frío.

Era increíble como se exponía al frío por un simple hombre, pudiendo tener cualquier otra persona a su disposición en cualquier momento. En el frío, solo y con el paraguas abierto evitando los copos de nieve. Esa era una de las enormes desventajas de la nieve: donde hay nieve hay frío.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su saco y lo sacó rápidamente creyendo que se trataba de Greg Lestrade, pero rechazó la llamada al ver que simplemente se trabataba de Anthea seguramente preguntándole si enviaba algún chofer a por él. Pero no quería regresarse acompañado y agobiado, si se iba a sentir frustrado y decepcionado por segunda ocasión en una semana lo iba a hacer en su soledad.

Tiró el cigarrillo y lo apagó de un pisotón, en parte sacaba su frustración de que Lestrade le dejara plantado por segunda ocasión. Eso no era posible, podían hacérselo a cualquier persona menos a Mycroft Holmes.

Regresó al mundo como cuando despiertan a uno y tenía un gran sueño. Suspiró triste y asomó una mano enguantada. Nieve, la nieve caía sin parar. Observó el copo de nieve preguntándose como era que ese ambiente lo hacía sentir triste olvidado… era por que en realidad estaba triste y olvidado. El frío del copo traspasaba el guante para ser sentido en la mano desnuda del Hombre de Hielo. Frío hermano que sentía a ese extraño escalofrío: Greg no iría, lo evitaba, ya no sería más suyo, nunca más.

Comenzó a caminar con la decisión de volver al Diógenes y no dirigirle la palabra a nadie, porque de eso se trataba ser miembro del club Diógenes: de estar completamente callado.

El condenado frío y el haber estado parado casi inmóvil durante dos horas en la calle lo tenían entumido, así que intentó sacar esos fríos pensamientos de su cabeza con una prometedora tasa de té. Subió la bufanda hasta la parte más alta de su cuello y cerró bien el abrigo. Empujaba la helada nieve en vez de pisar y que sus pies se hundieran. La nieve no le ayudaba en nada, no le apoyaba, le recordaba lo que quera hundirse y sentir frío por alguien.

- ¿Mycroft? – Esa voz, esa voz lo hizo detenerse en seco y volverse. Detrás de él, agitado, apenas y tapado, con la nariz roja y sacando vaho de la boca estaba Lestrade. Al verlo se sintió un poco aliviado, pero la forma dudosa en que el hombre había pronunciado su nombre le levantó al mismo tiempo el enojo.

- ¿A qué se supone que vienes? – Bien podía correrlo, bien podía deducir las mal y un razones por las que Lestrade se había desaparecido, pero no quería saber a menos que no fuera por boca del hombre que tenía enfrente suyo.

- Siento tardar tanto – El hombre de cabello cano se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó la mirada – Perdona por estos días Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes sonrió débilmente y cerró el paraguas, estarían en igual de condiciones. No necesitaba saber la razón de que Lestrade se desapareciera por tanto tiempo, no quería y no haría nada para saber que había sucedido. Quizá una tasa de té ya no le esperaba, el Diógenes podría soportar unas horas más sin él.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Ahora la nieve significaba otra cosa, seguía siendo fría, sí, desde luego, pero ya no era un frío acompañado de mas frío, ahora simplemente significaba que el clima de invierno estaba bajo cero.

- Tengo frío – Bueno eso era evidente, con la simple chamarra que solamente llevaba Lestrade era posible que enfermara.

- Entonces podríamos ir a calentarnos un poco, un café no vendría mal – Mycroft decía mientras abría de nuevo el paraguas, más Lestrade lo detuvo y volvió a cerrar el paraguas.

- Creo que sería mejor que camináramos mas rápido, siento que me congelo.

- Para eso es el paraguas – Lestrade tomó su paraguas y fue él quien se lo llevó. Mycroft por su lado se sentía desposeído de su amado paraguas, pero a cambio llevaba a Lestrade a un lado, sus brazos rosándose a cada paso - ¿Sabes? Podríamos no tomar café y simplemente disfrutar junto con la blanca vista que ofrece la nieve.

- Sea como sea, café o no café, la nieve es aburrida y fría.

- Estás mal Mycroft, la nieve es muy divertida.

* * *

_**La nieve es divertida.**_

- ¡La nieve es divertida! – Increíble, como una gran mente criminal simplemente podía de un momento a otro comenzar a comportarse como niño – Sebastian ven, mira de lo que te estás perdiendo – Sin embargo así era Jim Moriarty: un niño que no perdía la oportunidad de divertirse y disfrutar en ningún momento.

- Sabes que no tengo tiempo – El que contestaba era Sebastian Moran, su acompañante y cubre espaldas, Moran era lo más cercano a lo que Jim podía llamar un amigo y muchas veces la palabra amigo se quedaba corta.

- Claro que tienes tiempo, solo que eres demasiado serio como para jugar – Jim dejó de hacer el ángel de nieve en el suelo y se levantó lanzando una bola de nieve a su francotirador favorito. Moran se hizo a un lado sin cambiar su rostro totalmente serio. Jim aplaudió la proeza de Moran y fue y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Eres un poco menos aburrido que la mayoría.

Sebastian no podía más que tomar aquello como un cumplido, uno de hecho por parte de Jim. Estos no eran raros, pero que fueran honesto o que no vinieran acompañados de su extraña locura… era otra cosa.

Sea como sea ver jugar a Jim en la nieve era sin duda un espectáculo. Moriarty tan tranquilo de consciencia jugueteando como un chiquillo en la nieve mientras él, Sebastian Moran le cuidaba la espalda.

El ex militar aspiró profundamente el frío aire y lo sacó poco a poco. Se encontraban en as afueras de Londres, esperando el momento preciso para comenzar a trabajar. Quizá no estaba tan mal lo que hacía Jim de relajarse antes de comenzar otra terrible de sus labores de criminal. Sebastian descansó el arma que casi siempre llevaba consigo y se sentó en la fría nieve.

Sabía que después de estar ahí y de terminar el trabajo tanto él como Moriarty terminarían enfermos, y es que sus ropas no eran las propicias para estar ahí en ese momento. Volteó hacia la camioneta que estaba no muy lejos de ahí y sonrió un poco. Sí, Jim siempre era así, siempre aprovechaba los buenos momentos que la vida le presentaba aunque esa fuera la oportunidad de arruinar la vida de las personas. Y su vida, gracias a Jim, era de una forma u otra divertida, ya no simplemente _**se mantenía vivo.**_

- Te enfermarás – Aventuró a decir después de que Moriarty había regresado a revolcarse en la nieve como un niño. El Napoleón del Crimen detuvo se inocente juego y se rio alegremente.

- Si no me enfermara esto sería aburrido, ven Sebastian, ven a mi lado – Moran no se movió ni un centímetro y Jim se dejó caer de la risa – Hay mi Seb, siempre tan serio, siempre tan tú…

- Tu ropa se mojará y entonces no llegarás impoluto y elegante a la cita que tenemos – Moran dijo cruzando las piernas. Jim alzó las cejas y de nuevo fue hacia Moran.

- ¿Esa es una invitación a salir?¿Al trabajo Seb? Eres tan impredecible, me encantas, me encantas – Un ligero rubor pasó por las mejillas de Moran mientras veía y escuchaba a Moriarty. Señor Sexo se sentó a su lado y después de que Jim le diera un rápido vistazo negó con la cabeza y apretando la boca – Moran, yo llegaré mojado y tú con el trasero congelado.

Sebastian soltó aire como en un suspiro, Jim no tenía solución y por eso le encantaba.

Volteó a ver al hombre que ahora miraba (aparentemente inocente) hacia el cielo ahora despejado. Pensó que no estaría tan mal dejarse relajar un momento, tener un pequeño descanso antes de volver al terrible trabajo.

- Entonces te gusta la nieve – Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos pensando, aparentando que pensaba algo interesante. Escuchó una de las risitas de Jim seguidas de su tan famoso timbre del celular Staying alive, sin duda la canción de sus vidas.

- Ya nos llaman a trabajar, sé que valdrá la pena la paga – Escuchó el crujido de la nieve mientras Jim se levantaba – Me gusta la nieve, es muy divertida y fría, pero sobre todo divertida.

Moran abrió los ojos e igual se levantó, al final no había aprovechado el momento para divertirse un rato con Moriarty, una vez más la oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos. Aunque quizá…

Se lanzó sobre Jim para tirarlo. El hombre puso una cara de sorpresa enorme al darse cuenta que era embestido por Moran y que los dos caían casi al mismo tiempo en la crujiente, fría y blanca nieve. Esa oportunidad no se le iría.

- ¿Qué crees que digan nuestros encargos de vernos totalmente mojados?¿No creerán serie y próxima sus muertes? – Moriarty decía mientras alborotaba el cabello de Sebastian. No estaba mal lo que había hecho su francotirador y amante, simplemente daba un giro insólito en su día

- De todas formas morirán.

- ¿Tu que piensas de la nieve? – Ante la pregunta Moran reflexionó un poco.

- Que es blanca.

* * *

_**La nieve es blanca.**_

Era difícil hacer que Sherlock saliera del 221B de Baker Street si no se trataba de un caso, si no se trataba de que la vida de alguien estuviera en peligro, o que Molly no tuviera algún muerto interesante en la morgue de San Barts. Sin duda alguna era extremadamente difícil hacer que el hombre apático, pálido y larguirucho hiciera algo fuera de su ociosa y aburrida rutina. Para John Watson se trataba de algo imposible y extremo hacer que el hombre con el que tanto compartía y amaba hiciera algo por los dos. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente para ambos desde que Hamish había llegado a la casa. Mycroft iba seguido a jugar con el niño en calidad de padrino (por supuesto que era el tío, pero en varias ocasiones parecía más el padre que el mismo Sherlock), la Señora Hudson pasaba tiempo con el pequeño cuando sus padres tenían que salir al trabajo juntos. Pero el cambio más radical en el que consistía la presencia del niño era que el 221B era cada vez menos aburrido. Siempre había algo interesante que hacer con Hamish y Sherlock simplemente no podía negarse a pasar un buen rato de calidad junto con su pequeño hijo de cinco años.

- Papá – El pequeño niño de cabello oscuro apagó la televisión y se paró a lado de su padre. Sherlock estaba acostado en el sillón grande meditando en su pose usual algo interesante. El detective consultor abrió un ojo a modo de preguntar que se le ofrecía al pequeño – estoy aburrido – Ante las palabras de Hamish Sherlock se sentó dejando de pensar en lo que sea que estaba pensando y sentó al pequeño en sus piernas.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer Hamish? – Al terminar de decirlo suspiró con resignación, lo que pensaba era importante, pero sabía que no debía descuidar al niño sobre todo cuando su otro padre no se encontraba en casa.

- ¿Papá tardará mucho en llegar? – Sabía desde luego que se refería a su otro padre, John, quien estaba de seguro en la clínica cumpliendo con su deber laborar. Estúpido y aburrido deber laboral.

- Se supone que ya debería venir en camino – Dijo Sherlock consultando el reloj.

- Es que papá me prometió que saldríamos a jugar con la blanca nieve.

Ante lo que había dicho el pequeño Sherlock pensó que era definitivo, que si John no llegaba comenzaría a practicar la lectura del niño. Ir a jugar con la nieve lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo, pero no podía negarle a su pequeño hijo ese gusto, ya que él mismo había pasado por la infancia y también se había llegado a emocionar con las nevadas.

Afortunadamente la llegada del doctor Watson lo salvó.

- ¡Hamish! – John llegó gritando para cargar al pequeño. Sherlock sonrió al ver a sus dos amadas personas juntas. No sería tan efusivo como John a la hora de fungir como padre, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo y se sentía contento con la pequeña familia que entre John y él habían forjado - ¿Listo para ir a la nieve?

- ¡Sí! – Gritó el pequeño que se bajó de los brazos de su padre, fue corriendo a su cuarto (que antes era de John) para abrigarse bien para jugar.

- Solo ten cuidado al subir las escaleras – Dijo John a modo de prevención, después se sentó a lado de Sherlock y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón – Fue un día difícil.

- Nadie te dijo que trabajaras.

- Ajá, pero alguien debe pagar la escuela de Hamish – Sherlock arrugó la nariz ante el comentario de John e inmediatamente supo cómo contestarle.

- Pero su padrino dijo…

- Ya te dije que no dejaría que Mycroft se encargara de eso, somos sus padres tu y yo, no tu hermano – Bueno, ese era un jaque mate para Sherlock que se recostó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de John.

- El niño se aburre como yo – John se rio ligeramente al escuchar eso, sí, Hamish se parecía cada día más a su padre Sherlock y era por que el detective consultor no salía a trabajar muy seguido y casi todo el tiempo se quedaba con el pequeño. Pero Hamish tenía algo que Sherlock nunca tuvo según Mycroft – Pero es demasiado blanco John, es como tú, como la nieve de afuera… es común.

John hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, él estaba perfectamente consciente que Hamish no era común.

- Créeme que no, tiene tu habilidad, pero aún está muy pequeño.

- Es muy blanco, es inocente –Decía Sherlock con la voz somnolienta. Estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo al palacio mental – Solo espero que un día no se derrita como la nieve que está afuera.

- ¡Ya! – El pequeño entró corriendo a la sala tapado hasta las orejas, John se rio tranquilamente y se levanto distrayendo una vez más a Sherlock.

- Nos vamos Sherlock, si Lestrade te llama a algún caso al menos ten la delicadeza de enviarme un mensaje – John ya iba a salir acompañado de Hamish, pero fue detenido por un ligero tirón en el pantalón, al voltearse vio a Sherlock acostado en el piso como si se hubiera arrastrado hasta donde estaban Hamish y John Watson.

- Solo por hoy voy con ustedes.

- Jugaré con mis papás – Hamish gritó de alegría, era difícil sacar a su padre Sherlock de la casa, John sonrió agradecido con el niño y Sherlock fue a vestirse apropiadamente para el momento en familia. Después se quejaría de lo molesta que era la blanca nieve, pero no mientras jugaban con el pequeño, blanco e inocente Hamish.

* * *

_Espero te gustara Kai ^^ espero la pasaras bien =D también feliz feliz no cumpleaños._

_Espero les gustara, se que no se irán sin dejar un pequeño rewiev ;) saludos._


End file.
